Power Rangers Ancient Fury
by White Avalanche Ranger
Summary: Shinkenger adaptation: 300 years ago the last of the samurai banished the Gendoushu from the human plane. In the modern day a sword is stolen from a museaum and the Gendoushu return to flood the city. It'll take a motley crew of Rangers to beat them.


_Author's Note: All right since there wont be a new season next year. I thought about doing an adaptation of Samurai Sentai Shinkenger. I've watched a few episodes and its pretty cool. Since I'm not the first person or the last to do an adaptation of Shinkenger. I've decided to take a different approach, it wont necessarily be a direct adaptation but hopefully one that readers will still enjoy. And decided to go with a motley crew concept of Rangers. People from various backgrounds who at first seem to have nothing in common. And hopefully it'll develop from there. I have an original concept for the morphs, but outside of characteristics it should still follow the general concept of Shinkenger with a few liberties, so it wouldnt intrude on anyone's else take on it. That being said I hope you guys enjoy it. _

**Power Rangers Ancient Fury**

In feudal Japan a war was being waged. Deep in the forest a samurai rushed stealthily through the woods in pursuit of an Ayakoshi. A monster clad in red, black and yellow rushed ahead of him through the woods. Steadily the samurai remained at a distance. The Ayakoshi looked behind him before making a tremendous leap off a cliff and tumbled across the ground on the opposing cliff and looked back at the samurai. For the first time we see a man in blue and black armor. The Ayakoshi smirked before taking off. The samurai took a few steps back and cleared the expanse with a spectacular leap. The navy samurai skidded across the ground on his knee. The Ayakoshi bolted through the forest at break neck speed the samurai continued his pursuit. The armored warrior took out his bow and pointed at his back. The Ayakoshi looked from the corner of his eye as the arrow flew at him. At the last second he was clotheslined with a weapon infrontofhim. The arrow struck a tree next to him. The samurai had a sour look under his mask as a man in red armor stepped forward. The blue samurai yelled at him in his native language.

"What was that? I had him!" he yelled.

"You've been tailing him for quite some time Ryunosuke. I figured I'd help." Takeru said causally holding his blade in his palm.

"Bastard." Ryunosuke muttered.

"Come on the others are waiting." Takeru said leaving him.

The blue samurai grumbled some more as he roughed through the foliage after him leaving the Ayakoshi behind. The monster jerked its head as it came to. Ryunosuke turned and shot an arrow at its throat killing it. He smirked having the satisfaction in finishing it before joining his teammate. In another part of the woods two female warriors were teamed up together watching each other's backs. A group of Ayakoshi leaped out of the bushes into the opening and attacked the two female samurai. Immediately the two went into defense and fought the Ayakoshi head on. The two warriors tore through the ranks with their sabers, as Ayakoshi jumped back and forth trying to throw them off balance. In a treetop an Ayakoshihad a trap set for them and was ready to attack them from above, when a third warrior reached out and struck him with his arm. The Ayakoshi staggered backward on the branch as a green samurai made his appearance and threw the Ayakoshi out of the tree. The green samurai yelled something at his comrades who heard his cry.

The yellow warrior looked up at him and confirmed it. The green warrior then set his trap into motion cutting a vine that sent a log flying down towards the Ayakoshi. The female samurais jumped back as the log flew at the Ayakoshi who only saw it at the last minute and were bowled over by the attacking log throwing them in a heap. The green samurai dusted off his hands before jumping out of the tree. When he landed however a stray Ayakoshi got the drop on him and attacked him from behind. But the Ayakoshi was ensnared by a rope and pulled into the air by his leg. The monster babbled and threw its arms around wildly as it tried to get down. The green samurai rejoined his comrades in the middle of the battlefield as they congratulated him.

"It worked!" said the yellow one.

"Just as you said it would Chiaki." Said the pink warrior placing a hand on his shoulder.

The green samurai folded his arms and nodded confidently.

"Of course it would! Is there any doubting Tani Chiaki?" he asked.

"Chiaki, Mako, Kotoha." Takeru said placing his hand on the pink samurai's shoulder.

"Everything went exactly as planned Lord." Said Mako.

"Excellent work. Now we must finish off the rest of them." he told her.

The leader took a few steps forward and was soon joined by Chiaki.

"How will we accomplish that my Lord?" he asked standing behind him.

"By doing all that we can." He said looking over his shoulder at him.

"Lord the ship is about to make landfall on the providence." Ryunosuke told him.

"All right let's move." Takeru said taking off.

"Hai!" they yelled, which means 'yes' in Japanese.

The samurai ran as fast as they could carry themselves through the forest and were soon met with opposition as the Ayakoshi foot soldiers raced towards them with blades and clubs.

"Samurai gear!" yelled Takeru as he took a disk from his belt and placed it on the hilt of his saber and rotated it.

The disk spun faster as his samurai saber transformed into a much larger blade. Flames erupted from the blade as he attacked the first of the Ayakoshi foot soldiers. The demon yelled as Takeruslashed his midsection and tore into the one next to him. The others took out their disks and gave the call transforming their sabers in a flash of light. Ryunosuke's became a bow and arrow and shot one of them in the chest, he turned and fired another one at a soldier behind him. Chiaki's transformed into a spear and took after two or three foot soldiers on his own. Mako's became a fan and struck her enemies in a spiral motion, keeping them at bay. Finally Kotoha's became an enormous tri-bladed weapon called the demon wind blade. The Yellow Samurai threw her weapon at the foot soldiers. By this time the enemy ship had made landfall and sent out an army of its more powerful monsters.

As the samurais continued battling the foot soldiers Takeru caught sight of the war party rush through the forest towards them. Takeru yelled out a command to his fellow samurais and they got back breaking off their battles with the foot soldiers. The Ayakoshi gawked at the samurais in confusion as Takeru took center stage, wielding his giant sword with both hands. Streams of fire raced upward as the sword became fully engulfed in flames. The foot soldiers jumped back in fright now knowing the reason why. Takeruyelledashe hurled the pillar of fire above his head and laid waste to the Ayakoshi foot soldiers incinerating them with a stroke of his sword. The remaining samurai then rejoined thier leader with weapons drawn as the army of monsters jumped into the opening. The guardians yelled as they faced their opponetsinbattle. The sound of blades clashing filled the air as they fought to save the country from the Ayakoshi clan. That night many of the samurai would fall defending the country. Tani and Mako would be amongst the first, despite the overwhelming numbers the samurai persevered felling each monster avenging their fallen samurai. Until finally only Takeru remained, having pushed through the ranks he faced the leader of the Ayakoshi on his warship.

Driven by the loss of his comrades Takeru fought him with a fiery passion, and could feel the spirits of his fellow samurai pushing him onward. Though both were seriously wounded in battle, neither one of them were willing to back down. With the last of his strength Takeru used his power to seal Doukoku within his ship and proceeded to sink it leaving both of them to drown. Though Doukoku struggled against it, Takeru faced his death with honor and nobility and with that the last of the Samurai disappeared from the Earth.

"And that...is how the age of the samurai came to an end. The Ayakoshi and their lords the Gedoushu were never seen again." a museum curator explained to a group of high school students.

An Asian-American student in a red coat gazed at the glass case that held the samurai armor of Takeru Shiba. When he felt a hand land roughly on his shoulder and shook it.

"You thinking about becoming a samurai?" his friend joked.

"Yeah go ahead and laugh it up." he replied good naturedly.

As the two joked around an American male that was a little older than them stood behind a pillar in the Samurai Shinkenger exhibit. The man turned his attention to another display that held five sabers. The man smirked and made his way over to the display.

"What's the story behind these blades?" he asked the Curator.

"These are the sabers used by five legendary warriors the Shinkenmaru. It is said that they hold great power and could even transform into the Shinkengers signature weapons." he told him.

"And what were those weapons they turned into?" he asked.

"For the Red Samurai his Shinkenmaru became a halberd, a gigantic sword that was in its time known as the horse slayer. For the Blue Samurai his became a bow, Green became a spear, yellow a demon wind blade and pink a large fan." the curator told him.

"Interesting so then where exactly did they find these Shinkenmaru?" he asked.

As the curator explained to the young man further, a security guard close to his age watched from afar. He had been watching the man for a while, and was starting to grow uncomfortable with the kind of questions he was asking the curator of the exhibit. He had his hand on his walkie-talkie, his thumb hovered just above the call button on the side. As if anticipating his next move. He didn't like this guy at all, even though he hadn't been a guard for long, he knew a suspicious perp when he was it. The guard was almost tempted to call it in if the guy didn't start walking in the next second. When the curator finally left him he turned his attention back to the sabers and then left the exhibit through a door. He breathed a sigh he didn't know he was holding and finally let go of his communicator. He decided to tail the guy nonetheless, something about this just didn't sit right.

Outside the museum, the high school class was walking down the stairway when they heard a commotion come from inside. And saw the young man from earlier carrying one of the swords in his arms.

"Stop!" the guard yelled chasing after him.

The thief rushed down the stairs as students screamed and got out of the way. The guard continued after him down the stairs. The Asian-American student and his friend raced after them, their teacher yelled out their names but were already out of her reach. Halfway down the street the thief continued to run, the young security guard was hot on his heels with the two students several lengths behind them. A police car ran up on the curb but the thief jumped over the hood and cleared it. The guard vaulted over the hood and managed to keep even pace after the police car started back up and went after them. The students came up to where the police car was prior and took a shortcut. The thief looked back at the angry security guard and chuckled as he kept running. But in the next second the police car blindsided him on the curve once more and nearly knocked him over but amazingly the thief continued running as he rounded the corner. The cop car tore after him through the grass before getting back on the road and continued their case. The thief came up to a wooden fence and climbed over it in a single leap. The squad car came to a halt while the security guard used the hood as a launchpad and hurled himself over the fence. His fellow police officer climbed the fence after him while the squad car went around.

The security officer was huffing and puffing having chased him for several blocks by now but wasn'tabout to give up. In factit was his anger that drovehim to catch the man who managed to stay 3 or 4 steps ahead of him the entire time. The sky above started to turn dark. Back at the museum the swords remaining in the display case started to quake. Outside a storm began to loom over the city. As the security guard chased after the thief he looked up and was surprised by the sudden change in weather.

"Great I dont remember the weatherman saying anything about rain." he said as he continued his chase.

The clouds turned gray as the sky rumbled and a sudden downpour ensued. Immediately the two men were drenched by the pouring rain and continued running down to the docks. The storm grew in intensity as streets became flooded and a torrent of water rushed through taking out everything in it's path. Out at sea an ancient warship made its appearance. People hurried inside as the torrents overtook the streets and quickly washed away cars and everything else in its path. The thief and guard looked back as the torrent rushed towards them, the two men yelled as they were overwhelmed by the flood water and plunged into the harbor.

The two struggled to keep their heads above water, the thief using the sword as a makeshift life preserver. While the guard could hardly keep his head above the torrent. The men coughed as the surge took them farther out. By now the thief was starting to havesecond thoughts about the guard, and reluctantly threw out his arm to try and save him. The guard reached back by was just out of his grasp. The guard coughed as he pushed his hair out of his eyes and saw the ship coming towards them.

"What is that?" he yelled.

The ghostly ship barreled towards them, the two men screamed as it was right on top of them. A monstrous arm grabbed the guard and pulled him from the water and then the thief. A moment later the two men were thrown to the floor in front of a horde of monsters.

"What are these guys?!" the thief asked getting to his feet.

"I don't know." the guard said.

Back at the museum had noticed the swords' response earlier and now stood at a window in front of the museum looking out at the flooded city.

"So it begins." he said to himself.

Back on the ship the thief and guard were confronted by a multitude of monsters. The first of which appeared to be a short and stout humanoid squid that had tentacles for a beard and stood about 4 ft tall. The monster wore a robe and carried with him a large staff that was taller than him. The squid monster was flanked by an army of foot soldiers clad in yellow with black chest armor and had red grotesque heads and what appeared to be opaque visors covering their faces and carried various forms of weaponry. To the far left sat a distinctly female form on top of a crate and was holding some sort of stringed instrument. The female in question wore some kind of scarlet helmet that covered the top half of her face and had large yellow eyes. The creature smirked and casually strummed her instrament. The two men heard a sinester laugh as a large red skinned demon made his way to the front, the foot soldiers part before him as he stood before the guys. He was the largest of all with the wings of a bat adorning the sides of his head and had multiple yellow eyes inside of two large eye sockets and had a well muscled red and black body.

"Who are you guys?" the guard asked.

"We are the Gendoushu, Army of the Damned! I am Lord Kiyazu. And I must thank you for freeing us." he said with arms held out.

"What?" said the guard.

"Freed you?" asked the theif.

"By taking the sword from its post you had broken the dimensional portal that kept us sealed within the River of Eternity." Lord Kiyazu said.

The guard glared at the thief in anger.

"And now allow me to return the favor." he said holding the Shinkenmaru before them.

_Author's Note: Well I'm afraid that's all for now. Hope you guys like it. Let me know if you have any suggestions. I'm hoping by now you've figured out what kind of role the thief and the guard will play. And if you have any suggestions for what the other Rangers could be. I'd be happy to hear them. Let me know what you think. In case your wondering the thief's name will probably be James and the guard is Issac. Oh and if you can think of a morphing call for them. That'd be appreciated. The only thing I have so far is Banzai Samurai. _

_Please review, _

_White Avalanche Ranger. _


End file.
